The Hard Way to Learn a Lesson
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Prompt: J & B are passing texts at their school to each other and both get caught. Both have to read the texts out loud in class. Suggestive language.


"Ms. Swan!" Bella's head shot up at the sound of Mr. Sullivan's loud voice. "What is under that desk that is holding your attention more than my lecture?"

"Nothing, sir." Bella flipped her phone shut and in her haste to stuff it in her pocket, she dropped her phone and it slipped into the isle. Unfortunately for her, it didn't escape Mr. Sullivan's attention.

"Ah, using your phone in class? Again? You wouldn't happen to be exchanging texts with Mr. Black again would you?"

"I - of course not!" Bella exclaimed. Her nerves were clearly displayed on her features. She didn't like confrontation and she didn't like being the center of attention. This situation was not ideal.

"You're a terrible liar. Get up here now and read the messages to the class. Maybe that will teach you not to use electronics in my classroom."

"But Mr. Sullivan!"

"Do as I say, Ms. Swan!" Bella unwillingly stood up from her desk, picked up her phone, and sulked to the front of the room. She shot a glare at Jacob on her way there. He chuckled.

"You too, Mr. Black, since you think this is so funny."

"Wait, what?"

"Now!"

Jacob joined Bella at the front of the room. "Start," ordered Mr. Sullivan. They both stood there. "If no one starts, no one leaves this class." Considering this was last period and Friday, Mr. Sullivan's threat was a big one. When it became obvious that Bella wasn't planning on saying anything, Jacob huffed and flipped open his phone.

"Hey, Bells," he read, "you look nice in that dress today."

Mr. Sullivan rolled his eyes. "Ms. Swan, your turn."

Bella unwillingly opened her phone and read, "Thanks, but you already told me that." It was innocent enough so she didn't mind. It was the later stuff that she was worried about reading aloud.

"Yeah, I know. It just hit me again how beautiful you are." Some girls in the room "awed." Mike Newton gagged.

In the back of the room, Embry yelled out. "Oh, how sweet! Jake's turning into a little bi–"

"Call!"

Embry settled back into his seat and gave Quil a low five under the table. "Continue, please," said Mr. Sullivan.

"Thanks," Bella read.

"Oh my gosh. Can they stop? Bella's boring responses are going to kill me," Jessica said.

"It's not Bella's fault this conversation is boring," Quil piped up, "Jacob just doesn't do it for her."

"Mr. Ateara, be quiet! Finish reading."

"Well," Jacob said, "then I said 'You know what that dress would look nice with?'"

"A-and I said 'What? My red shoes?"

Jacob looked at Bella confused. "Bella, that's not what you said."

Bella looked down and blushed. "I don't want to read it."

Jacob leaned close to her and whispered, "Aw, Bells, come on. Don't make me look bad."

"She doesn't want to read it because she doesn't want to embarrass you. She probably told you to grow a pair and stop putting together the perfect outfit in your head," Embry said.

"Shut up; that's not true!"

"Prove it!" Quil yelled.

Jacob scrolled down to Bella's response. "She really said 'What? Your underwear, on the floor?' In your FACE!"

"Oh god…" Bella groaned.

"This is getting interesting now!" said Jessica.

"I bet he's making it up!" Mike yelled.

"No way, Newton! You're just jealous she picked me over you!"

"Hey, hey! I can solve this so we know what they really said!" Quil said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Just let me and Em read from your phone."

Jacob smiled and said "Sure, alright" at the same time Bella yelled "No! No way!"

Mr. Sullivan gave up trying to get the class's attention since he had failed to do so for the last five minutes and left the room to get the principal. Jacob walked to the back of the class and handed Quil his phone. "Get ready to eat your words, Newton."

"Please don't do this, guys," Bella begged.

"Too late to turn back now; I'm already in character," Embry said in a high-pitched voice.

"Who said you were gonna be Bella?" Quil asked.

"I was playing Jake. I thought that was obvious," Embry said, laughing.

"Fuck you," Jacob said.

"Just read, you nitwits!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, fine." Quil cleared his throat. "Jacob's next text says 'If you don't get that pen out of your mouth, that's where your dress is going to end up.'"

Embry grabbed the phone. "Bella says 'Well I'm sorry. Is it bothering you? I was just imagining the pen was your–' WHOA! Bella, I'm shocked."

By this point Bella had sat down in a chair. She now slumped further into said chair, hoping to fall into the black hole she willed to open at her feet. "Please stop."

"No way. This is getting good. This is so going in my blog," Bryan said.

"Oh shit. That just got the new kid to speak? Now I really have to continue," Embry said.

"It's my turn!" Quil snatched Jacob's phone and read, "'Damn I love when you talk about sucking my…' I'll just skip over the nastier stuff. Oh here we go. 'Just so you know, I'm thinking about bending you over your kitchen table and–' Damn, Jake. I've got some shit to learn from you. Where'd you learn this stuff?"

"Porn."

"No shit. Really? Which ones, because I've looked at–"

"Read!" came a shout from the front. Bella thought it maybe sounded like Angela, but that couldn't be.

"Alright, alright!" Quil handed the phone back to Embry.

"Bella says 'I'll only let you do that if you promise to be rough. Charlie is working late tonight. How about you come over and we can have some fun. I went to that store we found in Port Angeles and got some stuff that I want to try and–' Okay, can I just say that I am appalled at you guys' behavior? You are children and… ah who am I kidding? Jake, you make me proud to be your best friend!" Embry walked over to Jacob and pulled him into a one-shoulder hug and patted him on the back a couple of times.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Greene, the principal, yelled from the doorway, taking in the big circle of teenagers crowding around a desk in the back of the classroom.

Quil stepped forward. "Well, sir, we just found out that Bella Swan over here is a little minx. And Jacob is very–"

"That's all I need to hear. Ms. Swan, Mr. Black, since you want to start trouble in class you two get detention. Twice this week," Mr. Greene said and walked away.

That was it; Bella was never texting in class again!


End file.
